


Mummy and daddy were fighting again

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That's never a good sign.





	Mummy and daddy were fighting again

Our tale starts in Lavender and Ron Weasley's house, Lily Luna Potter is visiting her boyfriend Hugo Weasley.

Hugo frowned. "Mummy and daddy were fighting again, Lil."

Lily sighed. "I know how that feels, my mummy and daddy do the same."

Hugo asked, "But, why are they both fighting so much?"

Lily shrugged and smiled. "I heard my daddy saying he didn't love my mummy, he never did love her."

Hugo gasped. "Really. Then, who does he love?"

Lily smirked. "Draco Malfoy."

Hugo giggled. "No way, but I heard they were enemies when they went to Hogwarts."

Lily explained, "Many thought they were, but apparently they had a heart to heart after The Battle of Hogwarts and daddy never told mummy about it."

Hugo sighed. "But, why would they both marry someone else?"

Lily suggested, "Maybe they were both scared."

Hugo changed the subject, "Well, my mummy thinks that my daddy doesn't love her anymore."

Lily inquired, "Why not?"

Hugo shrugged and guessed, "I think mummy thinks daddy had a fling with Rose's mummy."

Lily gasped. "Fred and Hermione Weasley's daughter, Rose?"

Hugo nodded and said, "Enough about me, let's go play a game."

Lily grinned. "Good idea!"


End file.
